Aux deux femmes les plus merveilleuses
by xAneurysm
Summary: [OS] " Pétunia, ma très chère fille. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux... Comme je m'en veux d'être la cause de votre dispute, entre toi et ta sœur. " Oui, Pétunia avait fini par apprendre une vérité douloureuse.


_Bonsoir, bonsoiiir !_

_Voilà une histoire qui me trottinait dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps. J'ai commencé à l'écrire cet été puis, par manque d'intérêt soudain, je l'ai laissé tomber. Entre temps, j'ai changé d'ordinateur et je ne suis retombée dessus tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas retravaillé le début, je l'ai laissé tel qu'il était et j'ai continué à l'écrire. Je l'aime bien, en fait. Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

Vingt-quatre Mars. Le premier jour du Printemps. Et comme tous les ans, Pétunia vidait son grenier pour mieux le remplir d'affaires inutiles. Ce jour-là, la maison des Dursley n'était qu'à elle. Dudley étudiait et Vernon travaillait. Il n'y avait qu'elle, la pauvre femme au foyer qui passait ses journées à nettoyer sa maison, tricoter et jacasser avec son immonde voisine. Dès neuf heures ce matin, Pétunia se trouvait accroupie sur le sol poussiéreux de grenier. Elle grimaça de dégoût. Elle avança jusqu'au fond du grenier, là où elle ne nettoyait presque jamais. Elle tira la première boite en carton puis l'ouvrit. Les escarpins beiges de son mariage. Un sourire vint se peindre sur son visage pincé. Ça avait été le plus beau jour de sa vie. Elle reposa le couvercle et déplaça la boite précautionneusement à sa droite. La deuxième boite qu'elle tira était largement plus imposante. Et faite à partir d'un matériau lourd. Aussi loin qu'elle ne s'en souvienne, elle n'avait jamais vu cette boite, ou plutôt ce petit coffre. Les secrets que ce coffre protégeait étaient enfermés à l'aide d'un vieux cadenas rouillé au possible si bien que quand Pétunia l'effleura, il s'effrita avant de tomber lourdement sur le plancher. Elle posa ses frêles mains sur les côtés du couvercle et força un peu avant de réussir à l'ouvrir. Un nuage de poussière en sorti, la faisant tousser et éternuer pendant de longues minutes. Elle pinça son nez tout en agita sa main libre devant elle. Pétunia plongea ensuite ses mains dans le coffre et en sortit un collier. Son collier. Son cœur rata un battement. Il avait l'air si fragile entre ses doigts pâles qu'elle l'observa sous toutes les coutures avec la plus grande délicatesse possible. Au dos du pendentif en forme de papillon un prénom y était gravé. Lily. Pétunia se rappelait de ce collier, de son histoire. Lily l'avait reçu le jour de son onzième anniversaire lorsqu'elle avait reçu cette fichue lettre. Si sa mémoire était bonne, les ailes de papillons pouvaient s'ouvrirent. Doucement, elle les ouvrit. Dans l'aile droite, une minuscule photo de sa défunte mère prenait place. Dans l'aile gauche, c'était elle. _Aux deux femmes les plus merveilleuses._ Pétunia le jeta brusquement loin d'elle en poussant un cri de rage. Elle serra les poings passablement énervée puis entreprit de fouiller la suite du coffre.

Cette fois-ci, elle en soutira une photo. Elle et Lily. Souriantes. Rare étaient les photos où Pétunia souriait de toutes ses dents dessus. Du bout des doigts, elle effleura le visage de sa sœur, comme hypnotisée. Cette photo avait été prise durant leurs vacances en Espagne. Lily avait eu un coup de soleil qui s'étendait horizontalement sur son visage, sur ses joues sans oublier de passer par son nez. Elle posa l'image sur la première boite.

Quand elle replongea pour la troisième fois ses mains dans la boite, elle en ressortie une enveloppe. Non-cacheté, aucune adresse. Poussée par la curiosité, Pétunia l'ouvrit et en sortit le vieux papier.

_Mon adorable Pétunia. _Elle retint un sourire narquois._ Cela fait si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vue, comment te portes-tu ? _Comme un charme depuis que tu n'es plus là._ J'espère que tu t'occupes bien de Maman, ça me rendrait malheureuse de la voir triste par ma faute ! _Si tu savais toute la tristesse que tu as déjà répandue .._ Je regrette que tu ne sois pas avec moi, j'aurais tellement aimé te montrer comme Poudlard est un lieu magique ! Je m'excuse, mais je vais devoir te laisser juste cette petite lettre, James, un idiot, prépare un mauvais coup. J'attends ta réponse avec impatience. Tendrement, ta sœur, Lily._

Pétunia froissa la lettre sans ménagement. À cette époque-là, elle aimait encore plus que tout Lily. Elle lui avait répondu impatiemment en lui faisant promettre de lui écrire toutes les semaines et de tout se raconter comme le ferait deux sœurs complices. Elle avait attendu. Lily ne lui avait jamais répondu. Naïvement, Pétunia s'était dit qu'elle n'avait pas du recevoir sa lettre. Elle en avait renvoyé une deuxième. Un troisième. Une quatrième. Une dizaine. Et toujours pas de réponse. Elle lui en avait toujours voulu de ne lui avoir jamais répondu. Dès la onzième lettre, Pétunia s'était mise à la détester. Elle lui écrivait des abominations, la rabaissait copieusement en lui rejetant que les pleurs de leur mère était à cause d'elle. Une satanée sorcière même pas fichue d'être comme tous les gens normaux. Le coffre n'avait pas encore fini de dévoiler tous ses secrets et Pétunia y découvrit une autre lettre, semblable à la première.

_Ma chère Pétunia._ Tiens, ce n'est plus mon adorable Pétunia ? _As-tu reçu ma dernière lettre ? Cela fait bien deux bonnes semaines que je te l'ai envoyé et je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse... Cela m'inquiète un peu, je dois l'avouer._ Pardon ? Elle n'avait jamais reçu de lettre de la part de Lily. _J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter et je n'ai qu'une hâte : te revoir et te prendre dans mes bras. Tu me manques. Affectueusement, Lily._

A la fin de sa lecture, Pétunia fronça les sourcils. C'était la première fois qu'elle lisait cette lettre. La posant juste à côté d'elle, la femme sortit un paquet entier de lettre de la boite. Il devait y en avoir une dizaine, peut-être plus, peut-être moins. Pétunia les lut. Toutes. Le ventre noué et un goût amer dans la bouche. Alors qu'elle pensait en avoir fini avec le coffre, elle découvrit un faux fond. Curieuse, comme depuis son plus jeune âge, Pétunia le souleva. Une autre lettre, encore une fois.

_Pétunia, ma très chère fille._ _J'aurais tellement aimé te remettre ce coffre en main propre et te raconter son histoire comme il se doit mais, il faut croire que je ne suis qu'une pauvre femme incapable d'assumer ses choix et ses actes. Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tu as sûrement déjà lu toutes les autres lettres de Lily. Ah, notre Lily... Notre bien regrettée Lily... Si tu savais comme je m'en veux... Comme je m'en veux d'être la cause de votre dispute entre toi et ta sœur. Je n'ai jamais envoyé tes lettres à Lily comme je ne t'ai jamais donné celles qu'elle t'envoyait. Je pensais que c'était le mieux à faire : Lily me parlait dans ses lettres de la montée en puissance d'un certain Voldemort, un sorcier des plus terribles, qu'elle avait parfois peur pour sa vie car il détestait les Née-Moldu, comme elle. J'ai été égoïste, j'ai coupé les liens entre elle et toi pour que tu sois en sécurité. Je suis une mère horrible, si tu savais comme cela me rend malheureuse ! Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, j'en serais incapable, à ta place. Mais, je t'en prie, pardonne Lily. Je t'aime et je pensais vous protéger l'une comme l'autre._

Pétunia n'avait jamais été une grande sensible cependant, les larmes coulèrent d'elles-même. C'est fou, c'était la première fois qu'elle pleurait autant. Elle se sentait à la fois trahie et déçue par sa propre mère tandis qu'un sentiment de remord la rongeait lentement pour la haine qu'elle avait entretenu contre sa sœur durant toutes ses années. De longues minutes passèrent ainsi où elle ne chercha pas à tarir ses larmes. C'était soulageant. Les joues et les yeux encore humides, Pétunia remit toutes les affaires dans le coffre excepté deux.

De retour au rez-de-chaussée, la femme se saisit du téléphone et composa le numéro du bureau de son mari. Elle le prévint d'une voix plus faible que d'habitude qu'elle allait faire un tour au supermarché du coin et qu'elle serait peut-être absente quand ils rentreront.

Godric's Hollow. Pétunia n'aimait ni le nom, ni l'endroit : il lui faisait froid dans le dos. Le cimetière était encore pire. Quelle atmosphère pesante, quel triste paysage. Pétunia était accordée au paysage. Tout était aussi morne et froid que sa pâle figure. Traversant les allées, elle n'eut aucun mal à retrouver la pierre tombale qu'elle cherchait. C'était comme si elle avait l'habitude de faire ce chemin tous les jours et pourtant, c'était la première fois. James et Lily Potter. Le dernier ennemi à vaincre sera la mort. Cette inscription la fit frissonner. Délicatement, Pétunia posa sur la stèle une photo. Leurs vacances en Espagne. Puis, aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, Pétunia quitta les lieux.

Le soir-même, à l'heure du diner, tout se déroulait comme d'habitude. Vernon se plaignait de son travail ingrat, Dudley racontait une nouvelle fois qu'il haïssait sa professeur de français. _Quelles vies difficiles_, pensa Pétunia avec amertume. C'est alors que Vernon remarqua qu'une chose avait changeait chez sa femme.

« C'est un magnifique collier que tu portes là, Pétunia.

- Je trouve aussi. »

Elle porta sa main au collier en forme de papillon tandis qu'un mince sourire vint se dessiner sur ses fines lèvres. Sentant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler une nouvelle fois, Pétunia se leva en annonçant qu'elle allait chercher le dessert

* * *

_Si vous avez une quelconque remarque ou critique à faire, n'hésitez pas. Ou même une question sur quelque chose que vous n'avez pas bien saisi dans l'histoire, je vous répondrais. :)_


End file.
